Mangekyou de Placer
by anita99
Summary: [OneShot][ItaHina][Lemon] Una batalla, una chica hermosa y un chico con una poderosa técnica.


**Hola que tal?? Aquí vengo yo con mi primer one-shot ItaHina, es un tanto raro, pero espero que os guste. Por supuesto, contiene lemon, porque sino, podría aseguraros que no lo escribí yo.**

**Como me gutaría que Naruto fuera mío, pero ya sabemos todos, para mi desgracia, que no es así y que es de un tipo que se hace llamar Kishimoto no se que. **

**Buahhhhh!! Yo quiero ser Hinataaa!!**

**Desconozco el motivo, pero siempre es ella la elegida para ser la pareja de todos mis amores platónicos (véase Sasuke, Itachi y Narutin)**

* * *

**MANGEKYOU DE PLACER.**

La situación era realmente complicada. El mayor de los Uchiha era más poderoso de lo que creían y su compañero "carapez" tenía una resistencia inagotable. Aun siendo tres contra dos, no tenían posibilidades de ganar.

El capitán Yamato, aplicaba sus mejores técnicas contra Kisame, pero este se levantaba como si nada ocurriese, parecía como si su reserva de chacra fuera indefinida.

Al otro lado, Hinata y Naruto hacían lo que podían contra Uchiha Itachi. Naruto acababa de caer al suelo, ocasión que aprovechó el moreno para atacar con una lluvia de shurikens. Pero ni uno tocó su bronceada piel, ya que Hinata se interpuso en el ataque con su defensa absoluta, desviando las estrellas de hierro.

-Gracias, Hinata-chan.- Agradecía el portador del kyubi a su compañera y salvadora, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-No hay de que, Naruto-kun. Mi misión es protegerte, aunque me vaya la vida en ello.

En el campo de batalla, la ojiblanco apartaba los sentimientos hacia ese rubio revoltoso, no podía permitirse ninguna distracción, y menos en la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese instante. Cualquier paso en falso, sería ponerle al kitsune en bandeja de plata.

Mientras tanto, el Uchiha mayor contemplaba la escena. La misteriosa chica, según él, era sumamente poderosa, no vacilaba ni un segundo y realmente hermosa.

Su instinto como hombre pudo más que el de shinobi y de un rápido movimiento se encontraba frente a la Hyuuga. Ésta, al verlo de golpe tan cerca, se quedó inmovilizada, se perdió completamente en esas orbes negras como la mismísima noche. A esa distancia, su atractivo masculino era devastador. Podía sentir el olor de su piel, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, y a medida que se aproximaba más, su pausada respiración.

"¡No te acerques a ella, maldito bastardo!" exigía el zorrito.

Un poquito más cerca, ya podía saborear su aliento. Notó una fría mano posarse en su rostro, atrayéndola hacia él. Lo que vino después. La suavidad extrema de sus labios. El tacto ardiente de su lengua sobre los labios de ella.

"Ahhh…", un suave gemido escapó en contra de su voluntad de su boca, entreabriendo los labios y dándole la oportunidad de apoderarse de su húmeda cavidad.

La situación se le fue de las manos completamente, no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Nunca pensó que con un asesino de clase S, tuviese su primer beso, pero lo peor de todo es que lo estaba disfrutando. No podía parar. No quería parar.

Posó sus delicadas manos sobre el musculoso pecho del pelinegro, que sonrió con satisfacción, sin detener ese cálido beso. Éste no tardó en desplazar su mano del rostro a la nuca, para hacer presión y profundizar más, mientras que con la otra la tomó por la cintura, acercando sus cuerpos más, si es que eso era posible. Esta vez, fue él el que gimió con desesperación.

Quería más. Necesitaba más.

-¡Mírame!- Pedía, más bien rogaba, el moreno.- ¡Por favor, mírame!

Ella, aun aturdida por lo sucedido, empezó a abrir esos preciosos ojos que habían permanecido cerrados, por culpa del deseo, durante ese beso. Sus cuerpos continuaban juntos, muy juntos. Pero al abrirlos completamente, no se encontró con unos negros, ni con el sharingan.

Se encontró con el peligroso Mangekyou Sharingan, que únicamente él poseía.

De repente, se encontró con los brazos extendidos atados a una cruz. (Ya sabéis como quiero decir, no?)

-¿Dónde estoy, Itachi-san?- miraba a uno y otro lado, solo veía cruces y más cruces, y todo en negro y rojo- ¿Por qué me tienes atada?

-No te preocupes. No voy a hacerte nada "malo". Te lo prometo.- El tono de su voz era de lo más sensual que la inexperta peliazul había escuchado en su vida.- ¿Cómo te llamas, Princesa?

El joven apareció ante ella, como hizo un momento antes en el mundo real. Y empezó a acercarse a la joven de forma peligrosa, otra vez.

-Hi-Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga.

-Bien Hinata. Estás en una dimensión diferente, creada por mí. Aquí torturo con dolor, durante días o meses, a mis victimas hasta que caen inconscientes o… muertas.- El rostro de la chica palideció.- Pero contigo va a ser diferente… tu tortura será… el placer que te voy a proporcionar. Después de esto, no podrás vivir sin mí. (modestia aparte)

Sus mejillas recuperaron el color rojo al instante. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su respiración estaba al borde del colapso, cuando de nuevo él se apoderó de su dulce boca. Era un beso apasionado, cargado de deseo, esta vez por ambas partes.

"_Esto está mal",_ se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez la Hyuuga, pero era algo inevitable, simplemente no tenía control sobre nada. Estaba en su mundo y haría con ella lo que le viniese en gana. Pero ella no podía negar que estaba disfrutando. (¡Como tonta que es!)

De pronto notó en su cuello el frío roce de un kunai, pero este no fue usado para herirla. De un salvaje movimiento, rajó la sudadera y la camiseta de la joven, así como el sujetador, dejándola con el torso completamente desnudo, a su merced.

Uchiha no podía creer lo que veía. En su vida había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto: pechos voluminosos y redondeados, vientre completamente plano con los músculos abdominales un poco marcados, cintura estrecha y anchas caderas.

En ese momento lo decidió:

-Eres mía.- Afirmó.- Para siempre.

Dicho esto, la besó de nuevo con fervor mientras sus manos viajaban por la suave y tersa piel de su amante. Apretó los senos con desesperación al tiempo que sus labios descendían por su sedoso cuello, hombros, hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales lamió, succionó, mordisqueó y besó.

-Mmmm…ahhhh…Itachi-san…

Los gemidos salían en susurros una y otra vez de sus labios. Quería más. Estaba muy excitada y se apretaba los muslos, uno contra otro, con fuerza. Podía notar como se humedecía toda la zona.

El lo advirtió y no tardó en desabrocharle los pantalones y quitárselos, junto a sus braguitas de un solo gesto.

Piernas fuertes, delgadas y firmes. Definitivamente, adoraba el cuerpo de esa mujer.

Sin vacilar empezó a desnudarse él también. El cuerpo que se escondía bajo aquella enorme capa negra con nubes rojas era simplemente perfecto. Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta a ver a ese Dios frente a ella completamente DESNUDO. Completamente excitado. (¡Mierda! La autora sufre de una hemorragia nasal, esperamos que no se desangre ¡! XD)

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Princesa?

Ella solo podía asentir embobada con la cabeza. Su cuerpo empezó a arder. Necesitaba tocarlo, besarlo…

Nuevamente, se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla. Pero esta vez, sin ningún rastro de tela de por medio. Su miembro erecto se adentró entre los muslos, rozando el sexo de la joven, haciéndola gemir sin control, una y otra vez a cada movimiento. Pero él tampoco podía acallar, los que de él nacían.

-I-Itachi-san…ahhh…necesito tocarte…ahhh…onegai…onegai…

Sus manos se soltaron, se despojó de las prendas rasgadas que le colgaban de sus extremidades, y se abrazó con fuerza a él, como si se fuera a escapar de un momento a otro.

El calor que desprendían era tal, que parecían encontrarse en el mismo infierno. Pero eso no les detuvo. Solo alimentaba más su deseo y desesperación por ser uno.

Itachi la agarró con fuerza por las nalgas, elevándola del suelo y ésta aprovechó para rodear su cintura con sus piernas. La empotró contra el mástil de la cruz y movía sin cesar sus caderas, aumentando el roce de los sexos y su excitación.

-I-Itachi-san…- Susurraba al oído del moreno.- No puedo más…- Confesaba mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de él, por la vergüenza.

-Hinata…ahhh… ¡mírame!- Le suplicaba este.

Ella obedeció. Estaba tan hermosa. Le encantaba ver el océano de sentimientos que era capaz de causar en ese cuerpo virginal. Todo era nuevo para ella. Él lo sabía. Sonrió con orgullo.

Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada y con los ojos entrecerrados por la excitación. Gotas de sudor recorrían su frente y garganta.

El Uchiha se posicionó mejor para poder penetrarla y eso hizo.

Le dolió, al notar ese enorme y duro miembro dentro de ella, pero poco a poco se fue adaptando a la sensación, que se tornó de completo placer. Movía sus caderas al tiempo de las embestidas que él le propinaba, facilitando el deslizamiento por su interior, que cada vez era más profundo.

Los movimientos se volvieron más veloces y salvajes. La espalda de la peliazul chocaba una y otra vez contra la cruz, provocándole algunos arañazos que sangraban ligeramente, pero eso no importaba ahora.

-I-Itachi-san…ahhh… creo que….ahhhh….

La calló con un beso hambriento, ya sabía lo que quería decirle, lo notaba. Él también estaba a punto te culminar. Una última embestida brutal.

-Ahhhh…Hinata…ahhhhhhhhhh.

Y juntos llegaron al clímax.

Poco a poco intentaban recuperar el aliento. Estaban completamente exhaustos por el esfuerzo. Pero los planes de cierto Uchiha no acababan ahí. Tenía pensado repetirlo una y otra vez, por lo menos durante tres días. (Quien fuera Hinata, XD)

En el mundo real, apenas había pasado un minuto desde el primer beso, cuando nuestra protagonista cayó desmayada en los brazos de su ahora amante.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho, cabronazo!?.- El joven rubio estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-Yo no le he hecho nada que no deseara, Naruto-kun. Ella te acaba de salvar la vida.

E inmediatamente desapareció en una nube de humo negra con su princesa en brazos.

_"Será una buena candidata para sustituir a Deidara-san en la organización, después de todo no fue capaz de matar a mi hermano y murió en vano"_, reflexionaba mientras la contemplaba bajo la luz de la luna que acababa de asomar.

_"Nunca la dejaré marchar. Ahora ella me pertenece, es sólo mía"_

* * *

**Hasta aki por hoy!! Espero que os haya gustado, si es así, me gustaría que me lo hiciérais saber. Lo mismo me animo a hacer más. Pronto colgaré otro de esta pareja con SasuNaru también. Adioooss!!**


End file.
